


An Introduction

by SairinSosara



Series: Ourus [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinSosara/pseuds/SairinSosara
Summary: Something that I did for my FF profile, but not enough characters to describe on this profile.





	

Yes, yes, come in. You can call me Sairin, and this is my Smeargle companion, Sosara. We are sometimes called the Narrators. It is our job to chronicle the history of our world, called Ourus. We collect these tales here in our Library, and now, we have decided to release these tales to you.

In our world, we have creatures called Pokemon. These creatures are big, and small, are a constant companion to humans. Each persons bond with Pokemon is a little different. Some will battle alongside their Pokemon partners, in everything from wars to hobbies. Some live with their Pokemon as if they were pets. Some even work with Pokemon at their various trades. And still some study these amazing creatures, trying to find the truth of our world.

If you'd like to learn a bit more about our world, I'd be happy to tell you a small bit of our history. Or, if you'd prefer to jump straight into the Library, I won't stop you.

Our current society is a mighty empire, consisting of Five Kingdoms. The Four Corners and the Badlands. It has stood for one hundred and fifty years, under the rule of the Golden Emperor, and his partner, Arceus himself.

It is said that in return for Arceus' help and partnership, he sacrificed his very identity, and became only known by his title, that of Conquerer, and later, Emperor.

The Four Corners are each governed slightly differently, but all report to the Emperor. Each sends an Ambassador to the Badlands, to form the Advisors for the Emperor. These four have no real power, but they do have the ear of the Emperor, so it is a very important position.

The Four Corners are as such:

The Kingdom of Bliss, ruled by the self proclaimed King of Dreams, is a beautiful kingdom of picturesque environments and has some of the most diverse flora in all the kingdoms. Their research into botany and medicine have produced some of the most potent medicines the world has ever seen, and their trade reflects that. The best doctors and scientists flock to Blissian universities to learn from the experts there.

The Mystic Provence is home to the University of Mystics, that teaches prospective students how to manipulate the forces of nature, pairing them with Pokemon that will aid it's partner in their studies. It is ruled by a council elected from Districts in the Kingdom. It's Ambassador is almost always the head of the Council, and it's primary trade is in Crystals of all types. They are also known for providing the most useful of slaves, having access to abilities and control mechanisms that make them a cut above other slaves.

The State of Artis is, as one might expect, the cultural hub of the Kingdoms. The finest arts, foods, and standard of living, they are a loosely ruled people by a King who rarely enforces any authority over his people. However, this leads to a fair amount of issues, as one might expect. Despite that, the 'high society' has set up a working system (for themselves) to govern their own interactions. It has the highest population of the four kingdoms and so beneath the high society there is a large homeless and food issue. Their main export is in cultural items, such as art, literature and as some will tell you "high flying noses".

The Land of Dusk is a sprawling, technologically advanced country that is led by a powerful military leader who calls himself merely The Shade. Militarily superior to the other kingdoms, it has very few Pokemon left in it due to it's spread of society and technology destroying much of it's nature. The Land of Dusk exports weapons and technology, and in doing so has made clear that it feels it is contributing more then the other nations. They are kept in check by the Emperor, but should he ever fall, it is agreed it would not take much for Dusk to move on the others.

The Badlands was once a barren land where only the toughest Pokemon or humans could live. However, after the battle of the Four Corners, Arceus transformed it into a livable, prosperous land. In it's dead center sets the Golden City, home of the Emperor and his symbol of might. All Kingdoms pay tribute to him here, and it is seen in the fact that it has some of all the kingdoms best in it's borders. Despite this fact, the Emperor insisted it keep it's title of the Badlands as a reminder of it's history.

There is peace, though it is not guaranteed. In fact, there are those who believe that all it would take is one small spark to ignite another war. However, I am not the one that would ever throw such a match. I am merely an observer to history, and no matter what happens, in my Library I will stay.

After all, I'm just the Narrator.


End file.
